


Unspoken Truths

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last night before starship assignments are due to be issued, two roommates find common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Truths

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the "It's Not Easy Being Green" [commentfic challenge](http://taraljc.livejournal.com/1337077.html). Ownership of the _Star Trek_ universe(s) and characters presently resides under the Paramount/CBS corporate umbrella; the story below is the original creation of its author._

"Uhura?"

The African cadet glanced across at her roommate. Gaila's tone was more serious than usual -- though perhaps that wasn't surprising, since ship assignments were due in the morning.

What was surprising, Uhura reflected, was that the Orion hadn't been out celebrating -- or in celebrating, for that matter. Ordinarily, Gaila's response to pressure was predictable, energetic, and guaranteed to occupy most of the evening. Tonight, though, she'd scarcely moved from her workstation. Uhura couldn't imagine what her roommate had been doing; they were both done with regular classes now, and if Gaila was involved in some sort of independent study project or other Starfleet-related research, Uhura didn't know about it.

"Yes?" she said, her curiosity aroused.

"I -- need your opinion on something."

Uhura's eyebrow went up -- or tried to; she was still trying to figure out how Spock managed that gesture so effectively.  
"Why me? And why now?"

Gaila turned her head toward Uhura. "Because you're good at music. And I may not have another chance to -- ask."

"Music takes in a lot of territory," Uhura said carefully. "And we may not have the same tastes." Actually, she was fairly sure they didn't, but there was an odd, almost wistful note in Gaila's tone.

"I know. But would you come look at this?"

Restraining a sigh, Uhura got up, crossed the room, and bent to look over Gaila's shoulder. The Orion touched a control, and the image frozen on the display came to life -- an antique video marked by primitive effects work and even plainer background. The audio was equally plain, but the slightly scratchy voice lent an odd sort of purity to the words. Uhura bit back the impulse to laugh after the first line; when the song ended she found herself brushing a tear from her cheek.

She glanced down as her roommate swiveled in the chair. "Where on Earth--?"

"A children's-library archive," Gaila said. "I'm still not sure what 'Muppet' means."

"Neither am I," said Uhura, not quite stifling a giggle. "But that's...eloquent." She pulled a cushion over and plopped onto it. "Thank you."

Gaila's tentative expression widened into a smile. "I hoped you'd like it. And I was thinking--Vulcan blood is copper-based, isn't it?"

Uhura blinked. "What does that--oh." She frowned thoughtfully "_Oh._ You know," she told Gaila, "I think I need a copy of that."

"Done," Gaila said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Uhura said. "For everything."


End file.
